<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On your knees by TheCouch_Potatoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186835">On your knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe'>TheCouch_Potatoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, This shit kinky af but i cant think of anything else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment i saw this man i was like this hoe a sub like his animations scream sub. So ya i wanted to write some shit on it so here we are now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On your knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Marie fucking beats him, she steps on him, begging, crying, praise kink, uh she jacks him off, idk what else. HUGE sub louis, like huge but ya that it a think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment you laid eyes on him you noticed something about him. And that certain something is what drew you to him. You just couldn't figure out why you were so interested in the king or why you found him adorable. But something about him just piqued your interest. And then the whole drama with the play happened. And it finally clicked. Upon reading the play that so offended him, the behavior he had been displaying just all made sense. The realization made you burst out into laughter. He was a huge sub. It all made sense, his mannerisms, and the way he acted about the play he just sounded like a bratty bottom who wanted some attention. And you sure as hell planned to give it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie!” he shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned to face him and he looked furious. It took you everything in your power not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, is it true that you’ve disobeyed me, gone against my will to defend a play that insulted me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is true” You replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you disobey me I am the king-” you cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet you sound like a child whining because things didn't go your way” You stood up walking towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were shorter than him, but you still knew how to intimidate him. He took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie, that is no way to talk to your king” all the confidence he held in his voice was now gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that's no way to talk to your wife” You took a step closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to take another step back you placed your leg behind his tripping him. He yelped as he fell on his ass. He looked up at you trying to get up but he was stopped when you placed your shoe on his chest keeping him on the ground. He whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Louis my dear tell me what king bitches as much as you do” you smirked, he looked cute like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face bright red, eyes wide with fear, the way he struggled to keep his composure. You smiled. He was still trying to regain control, how cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't-” You applied more pressure, further crushing his chest with your foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took that as a sign to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna tell me you weren't whining a couple of seconds ago over a play you thought insulted you. My, my, just thinking about it makes you seem all the more ridiculous”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your knees” you removed your leg from his chest allowing him to finally breathe properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to-” You cut him off, placing your knee on his chest, leaning on your right leg shifting all your weight on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a choked whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn't a request, Louis, that was an order. Don't tell me we have to work on that too. Now are you going to be a good boy and follow orders or am I going to have to punish you?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his cock twitch. He let out a shaky breath. The whole situation was strange but that didn't stop him from feeling extremely aroused by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your knees now” You got off of him grabbing a fist full of his hair throwing him on to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked into his eyes making sure he was okay with this but that small pleading look he gave you said it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie-” You cut him off with a harsh slap to his left cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his hand up to his cheek. You gripped his face tightly making him look at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won't speak unless I let you” you let go leaving red marks where your fingers were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when you pressed the tip of your boot in between his legs. He let out a moan, quickly bringing his hand to cover his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, how pathetic we haven't even started yet and you're already hard” You applied more pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a loud whine, trying to beg silently, wanting you to touch him knowing the consequences if he spoke. His cock was getting painfully hard. You hadn't touched him and he was getting impatient. His hips thrust forward. And you brought your fist to his jaw.  He whimpered, his eyes watering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong dear, do you want something?” You held his face this time touching the place where you know you bruised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me please. Marie I want you to touch me please!~ please I can't, I can't” he begged, thrusting his hips desperately trying to get any form of friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know my dear, I don't think you’ve been behaving well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears pooled up in his eyes. He didn't like the idea of disappointing you. Right now he wanted nothing more than for you to tell him how good he's been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Marie, please I'll be good just please” he sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh” you pressed a kiss to his forehead, whipping his tears with your thumb.“Just undress for me, darling”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy” you whispered, kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft moan escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please~” he begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you don't need to worry about anything sweetheart I'll take care of you. Just lay down for me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kissed his neck, leaving a hickey now and then. You wrapped your hand around his cock stroking him slowly before gradually increasing your pace. You felt him tighten his grip around your body pulling you closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty you know that right baby” he whined thrusting his hips into your hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty like that, crying and covered in bruises. Has anyone told you that?" He moaned loudly gripping into you like his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he had a thing for praise, huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My aren't you a good boy, sounding so pretty and desperate for me” you picked up your pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whispered praises into his ear, running your hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you're close. Don't you want to cum for me, show me how much you love me? Don't you want to be my good boy?” you gently kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt him twitch against your palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie!~ Marie!~ oh god, oh god! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!~ Marie!~” He shouted your name over and over again, thrusting his hips against your hand as you sped up helping him through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a few shaking breaths, moaning softly as you continued to stroke him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, it hurts” he pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh course anything for you my king” you stopped standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grabbed a cloth cleaning him up while you pampered him with kisses and praises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't too rough with you right” you pressed a cold cloth to the bruise you left on his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I, I actually quite enjoyed our uh session, just don't know how I'll explain this to the guards” he looked away blushing bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can let you borrow some of my make up” you teased kissing his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're all better.” You hugged him tightly, pressing his face against your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hummed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm tired”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then sleep” You kissed the top of his head running your hand through his hair lulling him to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well i hope u enjoyed my shitty fanfic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>